callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
UMP45
The UMP45 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Singleplayer The UMP45 is used heavily by the Russian forces and Shadow Company and a randomly generated weapon for TF141 members and is a starting weapon in 'The Hornet's Nest' used by Gary "Roach" Sanderson with an ACOG Scope. It is also the starting weapon used by the player on the ground during the Spec Ops mission 'Big Brother'. It is one of the only guns to have a higher magazine capacity in Multiplayer rather than Singleplayer. Multiplayer While having lower recoil than most SMGs, it has relatively higher recoil than most assault rifles, and the UMP .45 blurs the line between the two weapon types. The recoil often produces headshots when aiming for the chest. The UMP's iron sights are satisfactory for medium-close range engagments, though at long range it can be difficult to track targets. The UMP also has a fairly quick reload time. The UMP is a great candidate for a class with Lightweight or Cold Blooded as it recieves minimal benefits from Stopping Power. The UMP45 will kill in 3 shots at any range without Stopping Power, making the Silencer an excellent choice for an attachment. The UMP45 is also a one shot kill at all ranges in Hardcore modes, unless the enemy is using either Final Stand, Last Stand, or Painkiller. The rapid fire attachment also works rather well on this gun compared to other SMG's, as the recoil is relatively low compared to most SMG's when equipped with the rapid fire attachment. This weapon is favored in stealth builds due to its silenced versatility at all ranges without the need for Stopping Power. ZeN-The1 does cheap nukes for people mine costed 100 Headshots mail him on PSN. Gallery File:UMP45_6.jpg|UMP45 File:Ump45iron.jpg|Iron sights. iw4mp 2010-07-07 03-18-56-39.JPG|Reloading the UMP45 with Holographic Sight Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Trivia *The UMP45 is very popular due to its range, damage and low recoil, but is also frowned upon due to this, and is by many regarded as "Overpowered". *Like the G36C of Call of Duty 4 and the P90 in both Modern Warfare games, the magazine has a clear section in the side but the level of load shown is always the same, regardless of how full the player's magazine actually is. *In multiplayer, when a Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight is attached, the front iron sight is removed. However in single player, this is not the case. *The UMP45 is very similar to the MP40 in Call of Duty: World at War, both being widely used, high powered SMGs with a low rate of fire and 32 rounds per magazine. *Camouflage appears dull on the UMP45 as it only appears on the sides and back of the gun. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, the UMP45 has the smallest iron sight of all the primary weapons. * The UMP45 does more minimum damage than assault rifles, despite its SMG status. Although it is weakened by its comparatively lower rate of fire, it still has an equal or greater killing speed than assault rifles like the SCAR-H, ACR, and M4A1. * In singleplayer, this weapon's magazine holds 25 compared to 32 in multiplayer, making it rare in this respect as most weapons with differences in ammunition count between single player and multiplayer, for instance the SCAR-H, TMP or M1014, have less ammunition in multiplayer. *The UMP45 is tied with the SCAR-H for the 2nd lowest rate of fire for all fully automatic weapons in Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. The AA-12 has the slowest rate of fire. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons